


Tickled Pink

by bleedcolor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedcolor/pseuds/bleedcolor
Summary: A small appreciation gift for the inestimable likelightinglass ♥
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likelightinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/gifts).



> I wanted to make something for you, Light, to thank you for basically keeping this wonderful birthday collection on track. Because I am a disaster human and I know it and you are awesome for all the weight you pulled in organization and emails. That said, I was struggling with what I could do before today was completely over and I ran through about 7 different things like I always do, but when this idea hit me out of the clear blue I knew I had to create it for you. I wish I could have done Severus as well, but he was being fussy, so he will have to come later. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for being an amazing person, friend, and co-author. ♥


End file.
